You Can Always Forgive A Child
by Phee-D
Summary: What happens when Ivan falls down the stairs and bangs his head, only to end up doing damage and end up thinking hes a child? Prussia/Russia  in that order  warning: yaoi, sex, swearing
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Decided to make a new fanfic and such omg haven't posted ANYTHING in AGES since….grade….9…I think omg that was like 3 years ago…..So anyways I don't own Russia or Prussia, also has lotsa yaoi and fluffy crap, also contains Prussia TOPING Russia, well except for in the first chapter, so…don't like don't read :3

ALSO, IN ADVANCE! I'm sorry if the German/Russian is wrong, I use google translator ^^;;; please enjoy~

* * *

He lost count of the number of days he has been down in that cold basement. His wrists were so bruised from the chains he didn't even feel them anymore due to the numbness and cold. He despised everyone at the moment, well, excluding his brother of course.

He kept his eyes closed, trying to get some sleep before the door opened. He frowned, ruby like eyes opening and glancing up to look at the tall man looming at the door. A sneer spread across his face, hating this man for all he was worth

"Awwww did you get bored already you damn Russkie…?" He growled, tugging at the chains that held him to the wall. The tall man just smiled, approaching the other "Now now Gilbert….that is no way to speak to your new boss, is it?" he purred almost, crouching in front of him. The albino snarled, trying to kick at the Russian "Don't you dare call me by my human name!" he hissed, glaring daggers into those amused purple eyes. Ivan just smirked cruelly, catching one of his ankles and giving a hard twist, causing the former nation to cry out in agony at the odd position his leg was bent in.

"I may call you what ever I please Gilbert…your MINE now…" he chuckled darkly, just looking at the other even more amused when he tried to glare at him through the pain "But you know…if you behave properly you will be treated more properly…" he tossed the leg aside, standing back straight with a small grunt "That's your decision Gilbert".

The albino huffed, staring at the ground. He was tired of all this punishment. Being starved, beaten, starved and beaten some more, left out in the cold as punishment, he didn't want any of it. He sneered, swallowing his pride for a moment, just glad he didn't have to deal with the Russian's sexual desires…not YET anyways.

"Fine…" he hissed bitterly "I'll listen…."

Ivan gave a happy giggle "Good!" he said in a motivating voice, like he was talking to some dog who just obeyed a trick command. He pulled a key from his pocket, unlocking clamps and the German slid limp against the ground. The Russian gave a happy hum, reaching down and scooped him up, tossing him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes,

"Though of course…I need to make sure you obey me"

Gilbert hesitated, not liking the town that had suddenly bestowed from the large nation. He stared at his back before his eyes widened, realizing what the other meant by 'making sure'. The russkie's grip tightened on his prey, knowing it had dawned on him.

Instantly the albino started thrashing and struggling, trying in vain to escape his capture as he casually walked towards his master bedroom, screaming and cursing in German.

"Lassen Sie mich gehen Sie verdammt russischen, meinst du nicht wagen, mich vergewaltigen! Du Wichser, legte mich nieder!"

The Russian just giggled, though it was far from innocent. He pushed open the door to the bedroom, Gilbert pounding and punching at his back with all his might. He was about to scream once more before squeaking in surprise when he was thrown onto the plush bed. He quickly scooted back, glaring at the smirking man "Don't you dare touch me! Verpiss dich!" he snarled viscously. The larger just unbuttoned his jacket, lazily shrugging it off his shoulders and removed his signature scarf.

Gilbert started to panic now, not sure what to do. He looked around quickly before trying to make a run for it, only to be grabbed and pinned down to the bed "Ah ah~ Your on a straight path to being punished Gilbert" Ivan said darkly, purple eyes glowing with anticipation. The albino stared back at him with fear, rather taking this beating over what was about to happen ANYTIME. He struggled, trying to move away once more only to be flipped onto his stomach, grunting as the large man sat on his lower back to keep him still. He whimpered as his silvery hair was gripped tightly in gloved hands, head being pulled back. He felt hot breath tickling his ear, making him start to pant in slight fear.

"What a lovely sight…the once 'might Prussia'….panting and squirming in fear" he whispered coldy, his words, his voice, feeling like ice to the albino. He snarled, trying to elbow his face "FUCKER! Dont say it like I'm a dead cause! I'm still powerful and can kick your ass into next year!" he snarled, wincing when the grip on his hair tightened, causing him to whimper and fall silent.

"Don't YOU dare talk to your superior like that…You're my underling now Gilbert and you will realize and respect that…You should be grateful that I took you and didn't just leave you to be killed by the other allies…" he growled, biting down on his ear, causing him to whimper. He could feel it, the other's arousal pressing against his ass. It made him shiver made him dread what was to come.

Ivan shifted down, hooking one of his fingers through the belt loop on the ex-nation's pants, slipping it down slowly, grinning as the other squirmed but didn't run "That's a good boy~" he cooed, chuckling when he heard a growl in return. He finally got those offending pants off along with his undergarments. He gave a soft groan, running a gloved hand over the soft pale ass of the other, making him grimace and shiver. He grinned widely, purple eyes narrowing as he spread the cheeks, brushing the leathered fingers across the puckered hole. Gilbert tensed and quickly tried to shift away but was held in place, causing him to whimper and squirm as the cold leathered fingers poked and prodded his anus.

He slipped a finger inside him, causing his back to arch and cry out, pain screwing on his face "Y-You ass! T-Take off your gloves o-or at least use lube!" he snapped, making the assaulter chuckle "Nyet, this is more fun~" he cooed, pushing another in and started scissoring them, making the albino squirm and hiss in pain. He stretched him further, pushing a third finger into him "Hmmm…I wonder how many I can fit inside you" he purred. Red eyes opened wide, trying to desperately move away now "N-Nein! I-It already hurts with you fucking sticking your fingers in my a-ass with no lube AND gloves! Don't you- GGAAHHH!" his back arched, screaming out when the other suddenly pushed a fourth finger in, along with forcing the four fingers from his other hand as well. The Russian giggle, flexing and spreading his fingers, watching as the albino writhed and screamed in pain.

"F-FUCK, THAT HURTS, G-GET THEM OUT GET THEM OUT!" he screamed, gripping the bed sheets so tightly they nearly tore. He felt like he was being split in two, unbearable pain shooting up his spine and down his legs. He panted, tears running down his face "G-Get them out!" he cried once more. Ivan hummed as if he had to think this over "I guess so…my pants are feeling too tight anyways" he smirked when he felt the other tense. He pulled his finger out, chuckling at the pale man's sigh of relief. He stared at the pale man's ass, seeing some blood already from being forcibly stretched like that. He reached down, unzipping his own pants and tugged them open, revealing his already leaking arousal. He gripped the albino's slim waist, pulling him closer and rubbing his dick against the cleft of his ass.

Gilbert whimpered, shutting his eyes tightly "P-please…don't….bitte…." he whimpered. Ivan grinned softly, leaning over him and nipped his ear "If you moan and beg for more…I will be gentle and nice~" he whispered "Maybe even use lube…" Gilbert swallowed, knowing he would really be throwing side his 'awesome image' if he gave in to that, but didn't want anymore pain in his hind end. He whimpered "B-bitte…Ivan….take me, fuck me, please" he cringed, feeling his ego being crushed. The Russian smirked, reaching over and opened the drawer on his nightstand, pulling out a bottle of lube. He squirted some onto his hand, spreading it over his length, moaning at the cool feeling of the warming gel and the friction from his gloves.

Gilbert shut his eyes tightly when he heard the moan, feeling a shiver run up his spine

_No way... no way are his groans turning me on _he thought to himself. His hands fisted the sheets once more when he felt the hands grip his hips once more, the heard of his cock prodding the stretched but still tight hole.

Ivan watched the other closely, slowly pushing himself into him. He groaned, relishing in the tight heating, the walls constricting around him as Gilbert flinched and whimpered, tensing at the intrusion. "Shhhhhhh…relax Gilbert…if you do, it wont hurt as much" Ivan whispered, running his thumbs over his slim hip bones. Gilbert couldn't help but blush and feel touched by his sudden kindness, surprised that he kept to his word. He tried to relax but winced when the Russian pushed himself in all the way, a bit too hard for his taste "Scheiße! Be more careful damn fucker!" he snarled. He tensed when he could **feel** the coldness from the smirk that spread across Ivan's face.

"Oh….I tried to be nice…but you yell at me?" his voice was dark and filled with a cold lust, "Maybe I should punish you…." Gilbert shook, quickly shaking his head from side to side, ruby eyes wide with panic "N-nein, I didn't me- FFUUCCKK!" he screamed, back arching when Ivan pulled out and slammed back into him much harder. He cringed and winced, crying out in pain, though oddly mixed with pleasure as the Russian continued to pound into him. The longer it went, the more the pain subsided to be replaced with overwhelming pleasure, feeling the man slam into his prostate with each thrust. His whimpers became needy instead of painful. Though Gilbert hated this, giving in so easily to the man who tore him away from his brother and once amazing life. He buried his face into the sheets, refusing to let the other see his flushed and panting face.

"L-look at me Gilbert" he heard the other grunt as he lifted his hips higher and thrust harder into him. Gilbert keened and moaned, shaking his head. He winced as his hair was grabbed once more and his head was yanked back, causing his back to mold perfectly against Ivan's chest and torso. He glared daggers into those poisonous purple eyes as the man smirked "I want to see the lovely faces you make when you submit to me" he whispered, nipping his neck. The albino shivered, feeling his body move from the power of the thrusts "F-Fuck you B-Braginski" he hissed. He regretted saying those words.

Instantly the man's other hand left his hips and gripped his length, **hard**. He winced and cried out at the iron grip around the base of his cock and the sharp thrusts now invading him. His red eyes rolled back, Ivan's dick slamming into his prostate harder then ever. He bit his bottom lip hard enough until it bled. Ivan leaned over, licking the blood that trailed down his chin. He groaned as he felt the walls tighten around his length, knowing the albino was close to his release. The power of his thrusts increased, Gilbert groaning and panting before his head fell back "G-gott Ivan, L-Let go I need to!" he cried, bucking into his hand which kept it's iron grip, if anything, held on tighter now.

Ivan smirked, thrusting deeper and growled, biting down on his pale neck as he reached his own climax, filling the ex-nation. Gilbert shivered at the feeling of being filled, whimpering with need "Ivan, let me please!" he yelled. The Russian grinned widely, loosening his grip but only enough so he could stroke his hardness, but still tight so he cant release. The albino writhed and squirmed, whimpering and panting "G-gott, you fucker" he growled before gasping when the hand on his hair suddenly grabbing his throat. His eyes looked at him panicked, air slowly being cutting off. He saw Ivan's smirk as black speckles dotted across his vision. He wheezed out an whimper before his eyes rolled back when he finally released his iron hold on his cock, gasping weakly, darkness going over him.

Ivan let go of him all together, Gilbert falling against the bed and gasping loudly, desperately filling his lungs with much needed oxygen. His vision slowly returned, giving a grimace and moan as Ivan pulled his softening dick out of him. He went to pet his silvery hair before blinking when the exhausted male growled "Don't touch me…". He frowned slightly "Gilbert-""I said don't touch me…". The Russian growled softly, not approving of the other speaking to him like this. He shoved him over on his stomach, about to snap at him before blinking when he saw angry red eyes glare at him, tears welling up in them "Just fucking leave me alone Braginski!" he snapped. Ivan just stared at him before frowning, getting off the bed. He fixed his pants before removing his spoiled gloves "You have better have this room cleaned up when I return" he said, leaving.

Gilbert just curled up and let out a choked sob when he heard the door clicked shut. _First he takes me from Ludwig, tortures and beats me, then he rapes me…I hate it here! _His mind screamed, shutting his eyes tightly.

Ivan walked down the corridor, a smile on his face. That look on the albino's face, in his eyes…was pure anger. He felt chills run up his spine, knowing how the man hated him, but at the same time he knew he would soon be broken. He smiled lazily at the thought. The albino, sitting at his feet with a collar around his lean soft neck, his sickle and hammer sign of communism burned into the soft skin of his ass cheek, those red eyes once filled with a ego that would put the most high strung celebrity to shame filled with need and fear instead. He felt another chill run up his spine, getting lost in his thoughts. He didn't notice his feet taking him closer towards the stairs. He felt his foot dip down, eyes snapping wide as reality hit him at full force as he lost his balance, all he could do is stare at the bottom of the stairs at it came at him at high speed, only remembering pain and darkness.

* * *

So yep that's chapter one folks! Please review if you like it :3 and this is actually my first time writing a fanfiction with yaoi and sex in it ^^;; I usually only roleplay this kind of stuff. So chapter two will be up very soon, possibly even later today!

Peace out~ - Phee-D


	2. Chapter 2

So here is the second chapter, woooo. Thank you everyone to like subscribed alerts! I VERY much appreciate it specially since I hated that….-cant stand rereading my own work- …-emos in corner- well here you all go ^^;;

* * *

_Ow…why does everything hurt…?_

"I…"

_Hnnn…what was that…?_

"…Iv…I….an…."

_Is someone calling me…? I-I'm here!_

"Ivan…Ivan wake up"

"Hmmmmm…." His eyes squeezed shut before opening just a crack. He whimpered "S….S'to bright…" he mumbled. He heard a slight shuffle before the click of the lights being turned off. He groaned, eyes slowly opening and looking around. Toris sat to the left of him, Eduard on the right, and Raivis standing beside him, shaking as usual.

The Russian just looked around "Hmmm….wh….what happened?" he went to sit up, instantly crying out and wincing as pain shot up his back and his head started throbbing. Toris quickly but gently lay him back down, Eduard putting some more morphine into the IV pouch.

"You fell down the stairs, you split your head open and-" Toris stopped himself and blinked, just staring at the large man in shock. Was he….crying? Ivan held his head, whimpering and tears running down his face "I-It really hurts". The three brothers just stared in confusion and shock. Russia, the man who survived wars and bullet wounds, crying so easily? They weren't sure what to do. Toris did the first thing that came to mind, pet his hair gently to try and sooth him "Don't worry Ivan, the morphine will kick in soon" he said softly, feeling like he was talking to a child.

Soon the large man calmed down and just looked around. He lifted his hands, looking at some of the bruises on his arms and hand "So…I fell down the stairs…?" he looked up at the brunette who nodded "Gilbert found you knocked out at the bottom of the stairs" he explained. AS if on cue, the albino entered the room, looking straight at the patient "Oh so your awake? Damn I was hoping you would have died" he grumbled. Toris frowned slightly "Gilbert…" he said sternly. The ex-nation scuffed and walked over, looking the man over who just blinked at him in return. "….How the hell did you end up falling down the stairs you idiot?" he grumbled. The man just shrugged and went back to looking around.

"D-Don't worry Mr. Russia, w-we already t-told your boss what happened s-so he knows y-you can't work for awhile" Raivis stammered out. Ivan blinked and looked over at him "Boss…?" he gave a confused look "Why are you calling me Mister?" They all fell silent, just staring at him.

"…Ivan your our boss…" Toris said softly. The Russian just blinked once more "…I cant be your boss…I'm too little to be your boss" Once more, everything fell silent. There was a scuff, making everyone look at Gilbert who was frowning "Your kidding right…?" he sneered "You're the oldest one here besides me…" Ivan shook his head "No I'm only twelve…..r…right?" he looked worried and confused. He sunk in the bed more when they all stared at him with wide eyes. It was silent for at least five minutes, during which time Ivan kept shifting nervously in the bed as everyone stared "…Wh-what…?"

"Don't give that bullshit…." The eyes moved to the glaring Albino. "Don't you give that bullshit Ivan…"Gilbert snarled, approaching the bed "You go and think your some brat. After what you just did to me? Don't you dare give such crap!" he snapped. Toris frowned seeing Ivan sink back and whimper in fear "Gilbert calm down! He smashed his head open, his brain must have been damaged making him think he's a child again." This only seemed to make the albino more angry.

"But he isn't a child he's a god damn brute!"

"But he doesn't realize this"

"I don't care, do you know what he just did to me?"

"Um…g-guys" Ivan tried to pipe in but quickly recoiled as the two argued.

"Probably. He's done that to all of us Gilbert! Your not the only one!"

"So you're just going to let him get away with it all because he thinks he's

Twelve?"

"No, because he's injured and he hurt his head to the point where he thinks he is! He doesn't remember doing this to us!"

Eduard sighed as they fought before noticing the man in the bed shaking, tears running down his face. He blinked before looking at the two "You two, stop fighting! Your scaring Ivan" he shivered, finding it very odd to say that sentence. The two stopped and looked to the Russian who indeed looked frightened. Toris sighed, knowing it will be a very odd time while they had to deal with him like this "Don't be scared Ivan…everything is fine…" he said softly. The man sniffed and wiped his eyes "Wh…Why do you guys keep saying I'm not a kid…?" he asked confused.

"Well…..physically your not" Toris explained kindly. Gilbert scuffed and sneered "Fuck this I'm leaving" he growled "Spoil him up like a kid if you want, I'm still treating him the same" he stormed out. Toris sighed in frustration before continuing "You see…you are an adult…you fell down the stairs a few hours ago and hit your head" he pointed to the bandages wrapped around said body part. Ivan blinked, reaching up and feeling them as the brunette continued "Because you hit your head, its making you THINK that you're a child…understand?" The Russia blinked with big purple eyes "…I…guess?" he muttered, not fully understand. Toris smiled weakly "Don't worry We'll take care of you until your back to normal….hopefully you'll get back to normal…" he muttered the last part to himself.

They watched as Ivan carefully sat up and looked around "…How long do I have to stay in bed…?" he asked, giving a small childish pout "I'm bored…" The three stared for a moment, finding it odd to see the once harsh and cold nation to act so…innocent and child like. "I still have some chores to do…" Toris muttered. "So Do I…"Eduard added. They both looked at Raivis who tensed "I-I have to look after h-him?" he squeaked. The brunette smiled warmly "Don't worry Raivis, he won't hurt you while like this, I mean…just look" he pointed to the Russian who was currently amusing himself by watching the snow fall outside. The small blonde gave a shaky sigh "I…I guess" he muttered. He jumped a bit when Eduard patted his head "Don't worry, we'll try and finish quickly to help you look after him" he said with a smile. Raivis nodded and watched his two brothers' leaves before looking to Ivan, jumping when he saw him staring directly at him.

"Um…..d…do you remember who we are…even though you think you're a kid…?" he asked. Ivan smiled and Raivis found it oddly calming "Da! Of course I remember you, you're my friend Raivis" he said and hugged his knees "And…I remember Gilbert…" he looked down sadly "Why was he angry at me…and yelling?" Raivis sat in the seat Eduard had been sitting in previously, watching him. He couldn't help but feel bad for the large man. _It must be hard to think you're a child but have everyone tell you otherwise…_ "I'm not sure" he lied, not wanting to make the other more upset. He smiled weakly, glad that he could be around Ivan for once and NOT shake in fear "What would you like to do? You probably won't be able to leave the bed for a day or two…" Ivan gave a small pout and huff at this, making Raivis smile "But I don't wanna be stuck in bed….hmm…" he tilted his head as he thought "…I just want to rest and think stuff over…" he frowned in confusion "I still don't understand how I'm not twelve…" Raivis gave a small nod and stood up "If you need anything, just call, alright?" he said before leaving the room.

Ivan stared at the sheets of the bed as he thought "…How is it I'm not twelve…?" he frowned. _Well, you are larger then the other's _the more logical part of his 'Twelve year old' mind told him. "Yeah…but maybe I'm a big kid?" _I think that's a bit too big for us…maybe they are right and you are an adult like them_ "Then how come I can't remember being an adult…?" He sighed and lay back down; curling up in the bed "Maybe some more sleep will help…"

* * *

So heres the second chapter~ This...is my first time writeing ANYTHING with Raivis,Toris, and Eduard...so if I played them horribly I'm SORRY! Next chap should be up soon. Thanks a TON to everyone who faved/reviewed/ect on my story -happy tears-

peace~ - Phee-D


End file.
